Mi hombro en donde llorar
by Valen Cullen de Black
Summary: Esme ha sido siempre una chica atenta, amable, alegre y tierna. Sin embargo, ese tipo de personas es a quien más mal decide tratar el destino. Ella decide huir de su agresivo esposo, estando enbarazada. Es allí cuando descubre que existe la gente como ella, de sexo opuesto. Es allí cuando descubre a Carlisle: su ángel, su protector, su hombro en donde llorar... TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes quisiera decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen (lamentablemente), son de S. Meyer y yo solo los tomo prestados para complicarles la existencia un poco xD**

* * *

**Mi hombro en donde llorar.**

_**Carlisle POV**_

Llegué temprano del hospital, fue un día normal. Había comenzado a llover, por lo que decidí suspender mi lectura y salir a entrar mi auto. Sin embargo, no estaba listo para lo que sucedería en ese momento.

_**Esme POV**_

Para empeorar la situación, comenzó a llover. Solo ahí me di cuenta de que no tenía a donde ir, no tenía un _hogar_.

Logré llegar hasta una casa con un techo sobre su puerta, por lo que decidí quedarme allí hasta que la lluvia disminuyera.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos, cuando la puerta se abrió. De ella salió un hombre (más bien ángel), el propietario de la casa supuse.

-Perdóneme-Me disculpé incorporándome.-, ya me iba.

-No.-Exclamó él tomando mi mano.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Quizás lo preguntaba por el hecho de estar sola bajo la tormenta, o por mis ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Sea cual haya sido la razón, no tuve tiempo de responder.

-Por favor, pase.-Dijo envolviéndome con su chaqueta e invitándome a pasar. Era muy caballeroso, sin mencionar la infinita belleza que poseía.

Una vez dentro de la casa (o mansión), ambos nos sentamos en el sofá. Él me preparó una taza de té, a pesar de que le aseguré que no hacía falta.

-Perdone el atrevimiento, pero ¿Qué hace una mujer tan bella como usted sola bajo la lluvia?-Dijo penetrándome con sus ojos dorados como el sol. No respondí, por lo que cambió de táctica.-Me llamo Carlisle Cullen ¿Usted?-Me tendió la mano.

-Esme.-Susurré mientras la estrechaba.-Esme Even… ¡Platt!-Decidí suprimir el apellido de mi esposo.

-Ok, supongo que el hecho de saber nuestros nombres nos da derecho a tutearnos, ¿No?-Preguntó alzando una ceja.

Reí, la verdad es que ya me incomodaba seguir tratándolo de usted.

-Ok, ¿De dónde eres? No eres de Forks, ¿No?-Dijo con mirada expectante. En un pueblo tan pequeño todos ya se conocían las caras.

-No-Hice una pausa y miré por la ventana detrás de él.-Digamos que hui de lo que era _mi _casa.

Me miró sorprendido, decidí explicarme mejor.

-Yo… hui porque mi esposo me golpeaba.-Agregué fijándome nuevamente en él.

Carlisle, que en ese entonces bebía un poco de té, casi se ahoga al escucharme. Colocó una mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó extrañado.

Asentí apretando mis labios, tratando de contener unas lágrimas que aun así bajaron, dejándome en vergüenza frente a Carlisle.

-Lo lamento.-Susurró Carlisle mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Sentí como una descarga eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo, era la primera vez que sentía algo así.

-No importa-Dije mirando hacia el suelo, no quería que siguiera viéndome llorar.-, no es lo peor de la situación.

Se quedó observándome, esperando una explicación de mi parte. No hizo falta, no después de que notó que me llevé la mano al vientre.

-_Oh._-Exclamó mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la que yo tenía libre.-Por eso huiste…

Asentí con lágrimas en los ojos. Me sentía la peor madre del mundo en ese momento, quizás no debí haber huido… ahora ya no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir.

-Tranquila.-Dijo secando una de mis lágrimas.-Seguramente lo hiciste para protegerlo de los posibles golpes de su padre… y eso te hace una gran madre, Esme.

-Lo único que quiero es que ellos sean felices.-Dije entre sollozos, él me miró con ternura.

-¿_Ellos_?-Preguntó con tono amoroso.

-Si-Dije medio sonriendo.-, son mellizos. El problema ahora es que no tengo adonde ir. Tendré que conseguir empleo para pagar un departamento y…

-No.-Dijo Carlisle apretando mi mano.-Durante el embarazo debes descansar.

-Pero no tengo en donde quedarme.-Agregué susurrando.-No tengo ningún amigo capaz de hospedarme… y menos en la situación en la que estoy.-Dije tomando mi barriga con ambas manos.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Somos amigos ahora… por lo que yo te invito a quedarte aquí.-Dijo señalando toda su casa con su mano.

Antes de pudiera oponerme, agregó:

-Es bastante grande para mí solo. Arriba tengo una habitación con baño y lo bastante grande como para que te quedes durante los meses de gestación y unos días más…

-No lo sé, Carlisle.-Dije mirándolo a los ojos.-Me parece algo extraño… apenas nos conocemos.

-Lo se.-Dijo peinándose el cabello.-Pero soy confiable… o al menos ese es el cuento que les hago creer a mis víctimas.-Agregó con voz maliciosa, levanté la mirada sorprendida.-Estoy jugando contigo.-Dijo sonriendo.

Sonreí con él, aunque aún dudaba sobre si quedarme o no.

-Venga Esme-Dijo al notar que seguía en duda-, ¿No harías lo que fuera por tus hijos?

Suspiré, ese era mi punto débil: haría cualquier cosa por mis hijos.

-Está bien, me convenciste.-Dije apartando mi cabello.

Mi único objetivo sería proteger a mis bebés, sin importarme que Charles fuera el padre. Los amaría… por encima de todo.

* * *

**Esta es la primera historia larga que escribo, ¿que les pareció el primer capítulo? ****Pronto subiré el capítulo siguiente, se que es corto, tenganme paciencia. ****Por favor dejenme un review con sus opiniones (insultos, criticas, tomatazos, rosas... lo que quieran) Los quiero! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Esme POV.**_

Desperté, no había descansado así hace meses. Luego de una ducha tibia me vestí con una de las pocas prendas que tenía en la pequeña maleta que traía conmigo.

Decidí hacer algo para agradecerle a Carlisle el hospedarme aquí, pensé que lo mejor en esta fría mañana de invierno sería un buen desayuno, considerando que se iría a trabajar en una hora.

Bajé a la cocina, encontré todos los ingredientes para hacer mis deliciosos hotcakes. Mientras esos se cocinaban preparé un poco de café para Carlisle y un té para mí.

-Buenos días.-Me saludó el guapo doctor en lo que entraban a la cocina.- ¿Cocinas?

-Sí, es una de las formas que pensé para agradecerte la invitación a quedarme aquí.-Dije en lo que posaba un plato de hotcakes frente a él y le pasaba su taza de café.-Aunque, técnicamente, no fue una invitación.

El hermoso ángel rubio que se encontraba frente a mí dio a conocer su perfecta risa.

-Muchas gracias, este desayuno tiene muy buena pinta.-Dijo segundos antes de probar el platillo que estaba frente a él.

-¿Qué desayunas normalmente?-Pregunté en lo que me sentaba en una silla junto a él.

-Una tostada o un plato de cereal.-Dijo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.-La verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que no despierto y me encuentro con un desayuno tan delicioso como este.

Sonreí, era tan romántico, tan caballeroso.

-Dime que no estas tomando café tú también.-Dijo cuándo me llevé la taza a la boca.

-No-Respondí en lo que la dejaba sobre la mesa.-, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho el café. Es muy amargo, diaj.-Dije haciendo una cara extraña, lo que causó que él volviera a reír.-Dime, cuándo te vayas a trabajar, ¿podrías dejarme en el centro comercial?

-Claro que sí-Dijo terminándose el último hotcake.-, ¿Tienes dinero?-Dijo sacando su billetera.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes.-Respondí deteniéndolo.-Aún me queda un poco de mis ahorros y sólo compraré unas cositas para mis bebés y para mí.

Sonrió, quizás el hecho de que haya decidido gastar lo último de mis ahorros en mis pequeños le había dado ternura.

Cuando ya eran las 7:45 a.m. Carlisle me condujo hasta el garaje, donde se encontraba su hermoso Mercedes.

Me dejó en el centro comercial y me dio su número de teléfono, por si tenía "problemas". No podía entender el motivo de su inseguridad, pero estuve segura de que, como un buen amigo, solo se preocupaba por mí y mis mellicitos. A fin de cuentas, él era doctor, seguramente sabría cómo tratar con primerizas que hayan pasado por los maltratos que yo tuve que pasar.

_**Carlisle POV.**_

Dejé a Esme en el centro comercial, me agradaba saber que había elegido verle el lado bueno a la situación y seguir adelante con su embarazo. Sé, por mi profesión, que muchas madres habrían elegido abortar si estuvieran en la situación de Esme. Por eso me alegra que ni siquiera se le haya pasado por la mente esa opción.

Llegué al hospital, mi colega Squirles me esperaba para poder dar comienzo a una operación urgente.

-¿De que trata?-Pregunté mientras me ponía la bata.

-Brandon se quebró el brazo durante un partido de fútbol americano. Tú eres su médico de cabecera, por lo que tú debes ejecutar la operación.-Contestó este mientras se colocaba sus gafas.

-De acuerdo, ¿Listo?-Pregunté segundos antes de abrir la puerta de la sala de operaciones. Asintió, por lo que abrí la puerta.

La operación concluyó de lo más bien, una vez que hubiera terminado me esperaba una jornada común en mi consultorio, salvo que se presentara otra urgencia como esta.

Llegó el momento de mi descanso, o al menos eso creí.

Me encontraba hablando con una de las secretarias en recepción cuando vi avanzar una camilla.

-Weenston, ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunté a uno de ellos, me quedaban 13 minutos libres y quería ver si podría ayudarlos.

-Según los testigos, estaba de compras cuando se desmayó. Le haremos un control, ya que tememos que el golpe haya tenido efecto sobre su embarazo.

-¿Embarazo?-Pregunté tratando de seguirle el paso._ ¿Podría ser...?_

_-_Si, un embarazo de mellizos.

Solo eso necesitaba saber, estaba seguro de que era Esme.

-Los ayudaré.-Dije sin preocuparme por si no me lo permitían.

El control demostró que no había tenido efecto en sus bebés. Poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia.

-¿C-Carlisle? ¿Donde estoy?-Preguntó mientras recorría la habitación con sus preciosos ojos verdes.

-¡Esme, que bueno que estes bien!-Dije olvidándome de su pregunta por un segundo.-Estas en el hospital, te desmayaste y los paramédicos te trajeron aquí.

Ni bien terminé, se llevo ambas manos al vientre.

-Tranquila-Dije adivinando sus pensamientos.-, ellos estan bien.

Suspiró aliviada, la verdad es que yo también lo estaba.

-Lamento que no hayas podido comprarles algo.-Dije en susurro mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

-No importa-Dijo acariciando con dulzura su abultada pancita.-, lo haré en otra ocasión.

-Y yo te acompañaré.-Dije apoyando su mano en mi mejilla.-Te lo prometo.-Agregué fijando mis ojos color ámbar en aquellos ojos esmeralda cargados de dulzura y amor maternal. Aquellos ojos que habían logrado llegarme al corazón.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció este capitulo? Dejenme sus opiniones en un review (acepto cualquier cosa). También quiero agradecer a los reviews del capitulo anterior, ¡gracias por levatarme el autoestima! Pronto subiré el proximo capitulo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Carlisle POV**_

Esme se quedó dormida, acariciando mi mejilla. Pude sentir su respiración acompasada, invitándome a descansar junto a ella. Fue allí cuando apareció Weenston, exigiendo hablar conmigo.

-Carlisle-Me dijo una vez que ambos nos encontrábamos en el pasillo-, ¿No te parece extraño?

-¿Qué?-Pregunté sin saber a qué se refería.

-Ya sabes… ¿No tiene ella demasiadas marcas y moretones como para un simple desmayo?-Antes de dejarme contestar, agregó.- Hablo de que, al menos todo su abdomen tiene marcas de golpes anteriores y algunos recientes. ¿Sabes algo?

Apreté mis manos en un puño. Charles.

-Escucha-Dije con un suspiro antes de contarle la historia de Esme.-Ella… yo… me la encontré ayer, es una amiga y yo la hospedo en mi casa. Ella, Esme es su nombre, huyó de su esposo… la razón ya la habrás imaginado.

Miró el suelo por un momento, ¿Estuvo bien que se lo contara?

-Ok-Suspiró.-, solo quiero que la cuides durante estos meses. Sabes lo peligroso que es un embarazo de mellizos, más en tu primera vez. Ya le hemos dado de alta, así que, tan pronto despierte, podrán regresar a tu casa.

Sonreí, a Esme le gustaría saberlo.

Una vez que terminó mi charla con Weenston, me encontré con Esme, quien ya había despertado. Regresamos a casa mientras otra lluvia se ocupaba de humedecer el hermoso paisaje de Forks.

Esme se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, dejando escapar uno que otro suspiro. Si tan solo supiera que daría cualquier cosa por poder tenerla en mis brazos, haciéndola sonreír.

_**Esme POV**_

Llegamos a casa, bueno… a la casa de Carlisle. Estuve a punto de subir a mi habitación, pero Carlisle me tomó de la muñeca.

-Esme-Susurró, parecía estar algo triste.-, ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro.-Respondí sintiéndome como una chica de seis años a la que su padre regañaría por comer galletas antes de la cena.

Ambos nos sentamos en el sofá, como ayer. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra la ventana, parecía ser que lloviznaba mucho en Forks.

-No sé si te moleste o no pero…-Empezó a decirme Carlisle.-Le conté la razón de tus golpes al doctor que te atendió.-Dijo como si eso fuera a molestarme.-Él pensaba que fue debido al accidente que tuviste hoy, debía decirle…-Agregó como si en verdad fuera algo malo.

-No me enoja, Carlisle.-Dije una vez que él bajo la mirada y dejó de hablar.-Charles fue un monstruo, de haber podido, yo misma habría alertado a la policía.

-¿Cómo que "de haber podido"?-Preguntó mirándome a los ojos nuevamente.- ¿Él te amenazaba?

Recordé como era un día típico con Charles y sacudí mi cabeza bruscamente.

-Esme, sé que no será fácil. Pero _necesito_ que me digas que te hacía.-Me pidió con ojos suplicantes.

-Bueno…-Empecé.-Por lo general, Charles trabajaba en el pueblo durante el día. Por las noches, él bebía y llegaba a casa apestando a alcohol. Era allí cuando todo se complicaba...-Carlisle tomó mi mano.-Solo recuerdo con claridad la última noche.

-Cuéntame.-Susurró Carlisle tomando mi otra mano.

-Esa noche, Charles llegó aún más tarde que de costumbre. Yo estaba en mi cuarto, intentando armar una pequeña maleta con ropa. Escuché como la puerta se abría bruscamente, por lo que escondí mi maleta bajo la cama. Una vez que Charles entró en la habitación… me tomó por el cabello y me tiró contra el suelo. Se quitó el cinto, con el cual me empezó a azotar. Recuerdo que mis manos rodeaban mi vientre, protegiendo a mis bebés, deseando que todo terminara.- Carlisle me abrazó, fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba empapada en lágrimas, sollozando como una niña. Sin embargo, me sentía mejor en los brazos de Carlisle, me sentía… protegida, como si él fuera mi "hombro para llorar".

Nos quedamos así por un rato, no sé cuánto en realidad. Carlisle no se apartó ni un segundo, se dedicó a acariciar mi espalda, intentando calmar mi dolor. Fue en ese momento en el que descubrí que tan buen amigo era. Él me había permitido quedarme aquí con él, y ahora estaba allí, sin importarle su camisa húmeda por mis lágrimas. Me sentí mejor al saber que, después de tanto tiempo sola, había encontrado a un amigo, un mejor amigo.

Estaba amaneciendo, la lluvia había parado. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida, arrullada por el sonido de la lluvia cayendo, en los fuertes y protectores brazos de Carlisle, los cuales aún me rodeaban.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Me preguntó liberándome del abrazo.

-Mejor.-Susurré.-Mejor que nunca antes.

Sonrió, ambos nos incorporamos.

-Gracias, Carlisle. _Necesitaba_ esto, en verdad, gracias.

-Para eso están los amigos.-Me dijo en un último abrazo. Noté que su voz cambió al decir "amigos", quizás le costaba creerlo, como a mí.

No pude saber porque ahora, porque recién ahora lo había encontrado. Pero estaba agradecida, agradecida de que Dios me hubiera enviado a este hermoso ángel a protegerme. Mi mejor amigo, mi protector, Carlisle.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció ****este capitulo****? ¿Les gustó? Espero sus reviews, acepto cualquier cosa (negativos también, a verdad no ofende) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que no hayan perdido el fanatismo, no recibi ningun review :(**

**Pero bueno... aquí esta el capítulo.**

* * *

_**Esme POV**_

Pasaron los días, hasta que por fin llegó el día de mi segunda ecografía.

Carlisle me llevó al hospital, ambos íbamos escuchando música. De vez en cuando volvía mi cabeza de la ventana para mirarle, era tan bello. Estas últimas semanas han sido maravillosas, él se convirtió en mi mejor amigo.

-¿Nerviosa?-Preguntó cuándo se detuvo en una luz roja.

-¿Por?-Dije con arqueando una ceja.

-Hoy sabrás el sexo de tus pequeños.-Dijo llevando una de sus manos a mi vientre. Sonreí, ya parecía haberle tomado cariño a mis hijos, y aún ni los había visto.

-¡Valla!, no pensé en eso. Ahora si estoy algo nerviosa.-Dije acariciando mi pancita, sentí una pequeña patadita.

-¿Lo has sentido?-Exclamó sorprendido. La luz se volvió verde, por lo que regresó sus manos al volante.-Si son niños, jugaran bien al fútbol.

Sonreí.

-¿Tú les enseñarás a jugar?

-Claro-Contestó en tono confiado.-, soy muy bueno en eso.

No pude evitar reír al imaginarme a Carlisle con ropa deportiva, corriendo tras el balón.

-¿Y si son niñas?-Pregunté luego de sentir otra patadita, esta vez, del lado contrario.

-Pues… me dejaré el cabello largo para que me hagan trenzas.

Volví a reír, era aún más gracioso imaginármelo con millones de trenzas cayéndoles sobre los hombros.

Llegamos al hospital, Carlisle me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia la sala en la que me harían la ecografía.

-Te dejo sola, debo comenzar mi turno.-Dijo despidiéndome, me tomó las manos y se inclinó un poco para mirarme a los ojos.-Pero en cuanto termine, ambos iremos al centro comercial y les compraremos ropa a los niños, ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí, me sentía como una niña a la que su padre le permite quedarse con una amiga, y le da las clásicas "advertencias". Para tener mayor similitud con la escena, Carlisle me besó la frente.

Entré, la chica me indicó que me recostara en la camilla. Me levanté la blusa para que pudiera aplicarme el gel.

Apoyó la cámara sobre mi vientre, dejando que la pantalla mostrara la imagen de dos hermosos bebés. Eran tan bellos, no podía esperar a tenerlos en mis brazos.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que uno de ellos decidió moverse, propinándome unas pataditas mientras lo hacía. La ecógrafa enfocó a mi bebito, o debería decir bebita. Era una niña, una hermosa niña. Justo entonces, mi otro pequeño decidió dejarse ver, él era un niño, un varón.

Era simplemente perfecto, mis pequeños pedacitos de cielo. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse, no podía esperar a que Carlisle lo supiera.

_**Carlisle POV**_

Trabajé durante un buen rato, Esme vendría a por mí una vez hubiera concluido su ecografía. No podía esperar a saber que eran, no sabía porque, pero ya les había cogido cariño a los hijos de Esme.

El tiempo pasaba lento, ya quería irme. Pero Gina había sido clara, si quería irme, debía cubrir mínimo 1 hora.

Luego de un rato, sentí como alguien tocaba la puerta de mi consultorio.

-Adelante.-Dije mientras me dirigía a recibir al paciente o enfermera que deseara pasar. Aunque, estaba equivocado.

-¡Carlisle!-Dijo Esme mientras corría a mis brazos. Ambos nos abrazamos, estábamos felices, yo aún no sabía nada, pero era difícil no estar feliz si ella lo estaba. Su alegría era mi alegría.-Son un niño y una niña, Carlisle.

Se apartó, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa bastante contagiosa, no pude evitar devolvérsela.

-¡Genial!-Dije tomando sus manos.-Estoy muy feliz.-Dije volviendo a abrazarla - Ahora, ¿Nos vamos? Habrá que comprarles ropa a estos pequeñines… y quizás algunos juguetes.

Ambos salimos de mi consultorio, tomados de las manos. Esme sonreía, al igual que yo. Le avisé a Gina que me retiraría. Aunque me sorprendí al escuchar que dijo "Diviértanse comprando la ropa para sus bebés".

_Sus bebés_, es decir que ella pensaba que yo era el padre. ¿Todos creían eso? Era raro pensarlo, Esme y yo éramos amigos (por más que yo la amara con mi vida y más que eso), y el verdadero progenitor de esos hermosos ángeles era el monstruo más desagradable que haya existido.

Decidí olvidarme de eso por el resto del día.

Una vez que llegamos al centro comercial nos la pasamos de tienda en tienda. Esme se detenía frente a cada tienda cuyo escaparate tuviera cosas de bebé. Luego de un rato, nos tomamos un descanso en una cafetería. Dejamos las bolsas sobre la mesa, esto de ir de compras _así_ era agotador. Yo acostumbraba salir a comprar una camisa, unos jeans o un par de zapatos, era extraño cargar con tantas bolsas llenas de ropa.

-Esto es… divertido.-Comenté mientras bebíamos un cappuccino descafeinado.-Nunca había comprado tanto.

-¿Sí, verdad?-Esme sonrió.-Carlisle, te agradezco que hayas comprado algunos regalos para mis hijos.

Sonreí.

-Bueno, sabes que los quiero mucho.-Dije mientras apartaba algunas bolsas para verla bien.-Y, ahora que sabes los sexos, ¿Has pensado en algunos nombres?

-Pues…-Dijo mientras alisaba su cabello.-he pensado nombres de niño como Edward o Anthony… pero nunca pensé en los de niña. Dame una idea, si fuera tu hija, ¿Cómo la llamarías?

No me detuve a pensarlo, esa respuesta la tenía bien formulada desde hace años.

-Alice.

-Es bonito.-Respondió Esme mientras bebía lo último de su café.

-Sí, era el nombre de mi madre.-Esme fijó sus bellos ojos verdes en los míos.-Ella… falleció cuando yo era un bebé.-Se llevó la mano a la boca.-Mi padre nunca me habló mucho de ella, yo… tenía dos años cuando ocurrió eso. Mi tía me cuido por unos días, dice que recién entonces yo dije mi primera palabra: "mamá". Yo lloraba y de repente comencé a gritar esa palabra.-Esme me miraba con sus ojos cristalizados.-Cuando me contó esta historia decidí que mi hija llevaría el nombre de mi madre.

Esme tomó mis manos, corrí su flequillo acomodándolo detrás de su oreja, quería ver bien sus hermosos ojos, los cuales brillaban cual esmeraldas.

-Sabes, ella estaría orgullosa de su hijo. Yo lo se.-Dijo regalándome una sonrisa, sabía que quería hacerme sentir mejor.

-Y ¿sabes que es lo que yo sé?-Pregunté apoyando su mano en mi mejilla.-Que tus bebés no podrían haber tenido una mejor madre.-Besé la palma de su mano.

Era extraño como habían cambiado las cosas, éramos amigos, pero actuábamos como algo más, hasta la gente se daba cuenta. Aunque nunca nos hemos besado, no hay noche en la que no sueñe con rozar sus dulces labios. La amaba, el único problema era, ¿sentía ella lo mismo por mí? Después de todo, cada vez que hago algo tierno o atento por ella me recuerda que soy su mejor amigo… quizás es una forma más sutil de decir "Solo somos amigos, Carlisle. Ubícate". Solo estaba seguro de una cosa: La amaba, y haría cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz. No dejaría que la vida volviera a lastimarla, curaría cada una de las heridas que ese idiota había dejado en su frágil corazón. No me importaría ser simplemente un amigo, lo único que quería era protegerla de lo que pueda dañarla. Sería su protector, su mejor amigo, su hombro en donde podría llorar todo su dolor.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Aún siguen ahí? Si están, por favor dejenme un review... pueden decir cualquier cosa en ellos, acepto lo que sea. ¿Carlisle sabrá si Esme siente lo mismo? Supongo que lo sabrán cuando suba el siguiente capítulo xD Besos :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, antes que nada quisiera decir que este capitulo no fue previamente planeado. Simplemente releí mi capítulo anterior y pensé en escribir este. A lo largo del capítulo conocerán una nueva fase de Carlisle, que espero les guste. No los molesto más, aquí esta el capítulo.**

* * *

_**Carlisle POV**_

Desperté, deseando con todas mis fuerzas no hacerlo. Hoy era _ese_ día, el día en que mi alma se encogía y en mi corazón volvía a abrirse mi vieja herida, la cual no sanaría jamás.

Me metí a la ducha, recordando que debía ser fuerte. No iría a trabajar, como todos los años en esta fecha, pero aún quedaba algo: Esme. No me gustaría que ella me viera así.

_**Esme POV**_

Preparé el desayuno, aunque Carlisle me avisó la noche anterior que no iría a trabajar. Era extraño que no quisiese ir a trabajar, y no me dijo la razón de su día libre, pero supuse que si quisiera decírmelo, ya lo hubiera hecho.

Caminé hacia su habitación, toqué la puerta.

-¿Si?-Preguntó desde dentro. Su voz estaba extraña, quizás lo había despertado.

-Quería preguntarte si tienes ropa sucia.-Le expliqué al otro lado de la puerta. No podía evitar sentirme incómoda al preguntarlo, aunque, desde que llegue, soy yo la que se ocupa de los deberes de la casa. Lo hago por cortesía, la verdad.

-Sí, espera.-Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, en los que me limité a mirar el suelo y jugar con mis pies. Por fin, abrió la puerta de su recámara entregándome unas cuantas prendas para lavar. No pude evitar notar que miraba al suelo, como apenado. Sus ojos estaban irritados y su sonrisa, borrada.-Quiero que sepas que saldré en unos minutos, llegaré para el almuerzo.-Dijo luego de aclararse la voz.

Me sentía extraña, éramos amigos, no nos ocultábamos nada, pero esta vez era diferente. Estaba segura de que algo le pasaba, pero no quería invadirlo con preguntas, quizás no quería hablar de eso.

Me dirigí hacia el cuarto de lavado, pude escuchar el rugido del motor del Mercedes de Carlisle. Sentí una patada, seguramente de mi princesa. Suspiré, ¿Qué le pasaría a Carlisle?

_**Carlisle POV**_

Me dolió en el alma abandonar a Esme, en especial lo frío que había sido con ella, pero no quería que supiera la verdad.

Me detuve en una florería, compré un ramo de jazmines y volví al auto. Las nubes comenzaron a cubrir el sol.

Llegué, el aspecto del cementerio te hacía sentir peor: ni una chispa de sol, aire frío y suelo húmedo por la llovizna de la noche anterior.

Caminé hacia la lápida que buscaba, la cual ya estaba adornada por algunas flores. Situé los jazmines en su lugar, sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse.

"_Aquí yace Alice Brandon Cullen, amada esposa y madre. Que en paz descanse."_

Al leer esa frase, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas, son que yo pudiera evitarlo.

Pasó un largo rato, hasta que entendí que comenzaría a llover pronto y Esme me estaría esperando. Caminé hacia mi auto, con la cabeza gacha, envuelto en recuerdos.

El trayecto hacía casa se me hizo largo, proporcional al vacío que sentía en mi corazón.

Justo cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta, volví a mi realidad. Realidad en la que la persona que más amaba en el mundo me esperaba detrás de la puerta, con el almuerzo listo. Me lamenté de no tener apetito.

Entré, caminé hacia mi habitación con la mirada clavada en el suelo, solo para tropezar con la mirada preocupada de Esme a mitad de camino.

-¿Carlisle?-Me detuve frente a la puerta de mi recámara.- ¿Estás bien?-Su voz estaba llena de preocupación. Fue allí cuando me derrumbé. No, no estaba bien, jamás lo estaría.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas, nuevamente. Comencé a sollozar, con la mirada clavada en la puerta frente a mí. Puerta que no me atrevía a abrir, para poder encerrarme en mi habitación y llorar como un niño pequeño que quiere a su mami.

Sentí la mano de Esme sobre mi hombro, me sentía como un idiota.

-Es normal querer llorar a veces.-Susurró en mi oído.-Eso ayuda a sacar el dolor que llevamos dentro.

Me volteé hacia ella y me lancé a sus brazos, en busca de consuelo. No tardó mucho en devolverme el abrazo, era como si lo hubiese estado esperando.

Comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, transmitiéndome calor y haciéndome sentir protegido, seguro… amado.

-Quiero a mi mamá.-Jamás supe si lo dije o lo pensé, solo sé que Esme profundizó aún más el abrazo y nos quedamos así, por un largo tiempo.

Sentí unas pequeñas patadas, Esme y yo estábamos demasiado cerca, quizás. Nos separamos, me sentía considerablemente mejor.

Esme se llevó las manos al vientre, también me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo lamento.-Susurré sin pensar, Esme me miró extrañada.-Lamento haber sido tan frío esta mañana, es solo que… todos los años me pasa esto.-Me expliqué.-Hoy es el día en el que falleció mi madre. Y, bueno…

-No necesitas seguir.-Me interrumpió con un negamiento de cabeza.-Entiendo.

Nos dirigimos al sofá, donde ambos bebimos una taza de té, cosa que hacíamos siempre que a uno de los dos se le caían las lágrimas. Sofá y té.

-Sé que debe dolerte.-Susurró mientras bajaba la taza hacia la mesa.

-Desde siempre-Agregué.-, cada cumpleaños, día de las madres… Cuando era niño me dolía ver como mis amigos corrían hacia la acera, donde sus padres los esperaban con los brazos abiertos y sonrisas en sus rostros. También me dolió cuando, en mi graduación en medicina, muchos eran felicitados por sus madres, y yo…-No pude continuar, hundí mi rostro entre mis manos.

Esme comenzó al palmear mi espalda.

-¿Sabes?-Alcé mi rostro para poder verla, sus ojos estaban húmedos.-Serías el orgullo de toda madre.-Sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa.-Carlisle, mírate: eres un doctor, fruto de años de estudio. Eres caballeroso, tierno, sensible, simpático, amable y un buen amigo. Estoy segura de que tu madre debe estar orgullosa de que su pequeño, a quien quizás ya no pueda abrazar, haya logrado aun así, seguir adelante y ser alguien en la vida. Quizás no pudo estar allí cuando dijiste tu primera palabra, cuando botaste tu birrete en la graduación, y quizás tampoco pueda estar cuando te cases con tu alma gemela o cuando nazca tu primer hijo, pero eso no quiere decir que no se sienta orgullosa de lo que eres.-Acarició mis cabellos.-Yo lo estaría. Por eso me alegra que mis hijos puedan tenerte… como un tío, quise decir.

Sonreí, no me fijé en el final de la frase. Esme era una gran amiga, dijo todo lo que necesitaba oír. Calmó mi dolor, me hizo sentir mejor, me hizo sentir _bien_.

-Gracias, de verdad necesitaba oír eso.

Asintió. Se acercó a mí, hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros. Finalmente, me besó la mejilla, haciendo que ese_ bien_ se convirtiera en un ¡BIEN!

Aún no lograba entenderlo, de verdad que no. Solo sabía que la amaba, con mi vida. Por eso no me importaría ser solo un amigo, porque ella era mi felicidad, mi sonrisa, mi todo.

Pero, los meses pasan, en algún momento ella se iría. No podía, no QUERÍA perderla, por eso la respuesta ya estaba clara en mi mente. Sabía lo que haría y nada podría hacerme cambiar de opinión, ya no.

* * *

**Y, ¿qué les pareció el nuevo Carlisle? ¿Creen que es tierno que sea sensible o lo he dejado muy empollon? Haganme saber su opinion con un review, saben que acepto cualquier cosa :)**

**También quiero agradecer a lizteramor15 por su review, el cual me dio animos para seguir este fic que ya creí olvidado. ¡Espero que te haya gustado lizteramor15! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lamento la tardanza, pero soy directioner y me preparaba para This Is Us. Asi que, sin más demora: el capítulo.**

* * *

_**Esme POV**_

-Buenos días.-Saludé a Carlisle mientras preparaba su desayuno, como todas las mañanas.

Se acercó a mi, me abrazó por detrás y depositó un beso en mi mejilla. Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder, aunque, a decir verdad, Carlisle y yo ya estábamos acostumbrados a nuestra extraña relación: más que amistad, pero menos que noviazgo (o por lo menos no oficial).

-Buenos días.-Susurró en mi oído con su muy seductora voz. Sentí como mi pequeño comenzó a patearme, como cada vez que Carlisle me abrazaba.

-¿Crees que no le caigo bien?-Preguntó alzando una ceja, una vez que nos sentamos a desayunar.

-No, sólo es algo celosito.-Respondí acariciando mi vientre, Carlisle sonrió.

Sonó el teléfono, por lo que se dirigió a la sala, cogió el inalámbrico de la mesita y atendió.

Me levanté y comencé a lavar los trastes. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Carlisle, eran tan bello. Su cabello despeinado era un marco perfecto para su piel extrañamente pálida. Pero si había algo que me facinaba aún más eran sus ojos irresistiblemente dorados, los cuales brillaban como el sol que muy rara vez podía contemplar desde Forks. Pero no me importaba, pues Carlisle era mi sol.

Carlisle tomó su libreta y comenzó a apuntar cosas durante la llamada, sin necesidad de pedirle al hablante que repitiera o fuera más lento. A pesar de ser doctor, tenía una caligrafía impecable, casi como si la escribiera en 15 borradores antes de pasarla por última vez. Además de eso, carecía totalmente de errores ortográficos, según noté en algunos de los papeles de su escritorio.

Finalmente, se despidió y colgó el teléfono. Dirigí una mirada hacia el reloj, se le haría tarde, cosa que él no había notado.

-Carlisle-Intenté llamar su atención, estaba bastante concentrado en su libreta.-, se te hará tarde. ¿O es que no trabajas hoy?

-No, si. Es decir: si, ya debo irme.-Respondió bastante... nervioso, creo. ¿Por qué estaría tan nervioso?

Se levantó del sillon y besó la comisura de mis labios, cosa que no me molestó, pero hizo que una descarga eléctrica me recorriera el cuerpo y que mi corazón se acelerara a la par de mi respiración.

-Nos vemos para el almuerzo.-Dijo mientras se colocaba su morral.-Espera: hoy es miércoles, volveré para la tarde-noche.

Me mordí el labio, de verdad esperaba verle antes.

-¿Me llamas en el almuerzo?-Preguntó mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto.

Dudé por un momento, no quería ser tan predecible. Carlisle me miró con ojos tristes, mi debilidad. Sentí como mi bebita se removía en mi interior, ella se había encariñado con su "tío".

-Esta bien-Contesté mientras tomaba su mandíbula con mi mano.-, pero atiéndeme, ¿ok?-Pregunté forzándolo a mirarme, ya que la última vez intenté llamarlo 3 veces y no contestaba.

Me guiñó un ojo y me dedicó una sonrisa, la mas bella en su colección: sonrisa torcida.

Luego de eso, cogió las llaves de su auto y se fue, dejándome sola y con una pregunta en mi mente: ¿Qué le ocurría hoy?

_**Carlisle POV**_

_Hoy será un día complicado_.-Pensé mientras pasaba mi mano por mis cabellos.

Recordé brevemente lo que sentí cuando cuando accidentalmente (aunque no me arrepiento) besé la comisura de los labios de Esme. Como ella se ruborizó y apartó la mirada, como mi corazón se aceleró y una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro.

La llamada de Tanya me había tomado por sorpresa, la esperaba, pero creí que se tardaría un rato. Encendí el estereo, un poco de música me calmaría. Aunque no podía evitar sentir nervios, ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Si, no, tal vez, el punto era que no sabía la respuesta.

Llegué al hospital, Squirles debió "despertarme" unas 34 veces, no podía evitar desconcentrarme, tenía muchas cosas rondando por mi mente.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo.

-Oye Carlisle, ¿Qué te sucede hoy?-Me preguntó Gina cuando entré a la sala de descanso. Mi colega, debió comentarle algo.

-Nada, es solo que...

Mi teléfono comenzó a bibrar. Esme, seguramente. Me disculpé con Gina y atendí.

-Hola.-Dije con voz seductora, sabía que la derretiría.

-Hola.-Me contestó su hermosa voz. No podía verla, pero seguramente estaba sonrojada.-¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien-Respondí, aunque mi voz no debió de convencerla mucho.-, es un día complicado.-Agregué para disimular un poco.

-Me imagino.-Opinó.-Oye, ¿Que cuentas?

-No mucho.-Respondí, aunque en verdad, mi mente estaba apunto de colapsar. Pero no podía decirle eso, ya que si pidiera una explicación, sería incapaz de dársela.-A menos que te importen los reportes médicos de mis pacientes.

-Hummm... No creo que me interese mucho.-Respondió luego de unos minutos.

Miré mi reloj, me quedaban solo unos minutos.

-Esme-Intenté llamar su atención.-, esta noche quiero que hablemos.

-¿De qué?-Preguntó con su voz tan inocente.

-De algo muy importante...-Comenté en tono juguetón.-De nosotros.

Escuche como dejaba de respirar, me gustaría saber que pensaba.

-Ok... hoy en la cena.-Dijo al fin, rompiendo el silencio.-Te espero, entonces.

-Ok, me tengo que ir, acabó mi descanso.

-Esta bien, te deseo suerte en el resto del día.-Su voz sonaba tan dulce.-Y espero verte pronto. Besos.

-Besos.-Respondí a su saludo luego de un suspiro.

El resto del día se me haría eterno.

_**8 horas después...**_

_**Esme POV**_

El día parecía no acabar nunca, el tiempo pasaba lento sin Carlisle.

Suspiré una vez más, ¿cuantas veces lo había hecho durante el día? Solo quería estar en los brazos de Carlisle, lo extrañaba demasiado.

Fue entonces cuando recordé que ambos tendríamos una charla sobre nosotros esta noche, solo pensé en una cosa: Quizás... se me declare.

Mi mente se lleno de recuerdos de estos últimos meses, recuerdos en los que Carlisle era la estrella principal. Abrazos, besos (en la mejilla, claro), palabras de aliento, caricias, palabras dulces, miradas, sonrisas... Había algo entre nosotros: amor, estaba claro. Y, quizás, esta noche se defina por fin nuestra relación.

Escuché el sonido de su auto en el garage, justo cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Abandoné el jardín, iría a buscarlo.

Entró por la puerta del garage, pero se dirigió a su despacho. Fue entonces cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Luego de 3 timbrazos me decidí a atender yo misma, desde la linea principal.

-Hola, esperaba tu llamada.-Dijo Carlisle con sarcasmo, ya había atendido.

-Ja, ja. Tu siempre tan divertido.-Contestó la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la linea. Pensé en colgar, pero así la llamada también terminaría en el inalambrico, de donde Carlisle hablaba.

-Ya Tanya, ¿Qué quieres?-La voz de Carlisle sonaba tan hermosa.

_Que haces,Esme_.-Gritó una voz en mi mente.-_Deja de oír conversaciones ajenas._

-Solo avisarte que ya esta todo listo.-Respondió Tanya luego de un suspiro. Sabía que estaba mal, pero en cierta forma me intrigaba demasiado como para dejar de escucharlos.-Solo falta que ella te de el: "Si quiero".

_El "Si quiero".-_Pensé, ¿Acaso hablaban de una propuesta de matrimonio? Un escalofrio recorrió mi cuerpo, mi corazon comenzó a latir con más rapidez, ¿Eso era lo que Carlisle quería decirme?

Carlisle suspiró.

-¿No crees que estoy exagerando?-Preguntó con voz dubitativa.-Digo, ¿qué tal si no es lo que _ella_ quiere?

-Lo dices por Rosalie, ¿no?

-Por supuesto-Respondió Carlisle, destrozandome con cada palabra.-, ¿No debimos consultarle antes de tomar estas decisiones?

-Pues, sabes que ella solo quiere tu felicidad, por encima de todo. Por eso, estoy segura de que se alegrará con esto. Hazla feliz, Carlisle... Sé feliz.

Sentí como mi corazón se destrozaba, como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer. No era yo a quien le haría esa propuesta, era esa tal "Rosalie".

Dejé el teléfono descolgado, para que pudieran seguir su conversación. Corrí a encerrarme en mi cuarto.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar sin control por mis ojos, al tiempo que comencé a sollozar contra mi almohada. Nunca antes me había invadido un dolor tan grande, la persona a quien yo más amaba en el mundo planea casarse con alguien más.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos, hasta que Carlisle colgó. Estuvo frente a mi puerta en segundos, se percató de que estaba llorando.

-Esme.-Me llamó mientras tocaba la puerta con sus suaves nudillos.-¿Estas bien? ¿Puedo pasar?

No contesté, lo cual enfadó a mi princesita. Comencé a llorar más fuerte, solo así me liberaría de mi dolor.

-Esme, ¿Qué es lo que va mal?-Exclamó forzando la puerta, a la cual le eché cerrojo.-Por favor, déjame entrar.

-¿Qué no entiendes que NO quiero verte?-Le grité entre sollozos.

-Pero... ¿Qué te he hecho yo?-Respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

Tenía razón al preguntarme aquello, él no me había hecho nada porque no eramos nada. Solo eramos amigos, fui yo la idiota que se enamoró de él.

-Solo... vete Carlisle.-Dije abrazándome a mi almohada.

Hubo un largo silencio, pero él seguía allí, podía oírlo. Casi pude ver sus ojos cristalizados y su semblante triste.

-Si en verdad quieres que me valla, que te deje sola... Lo haré.-Su voz sonaba totalmente debastada, como si le hubiesen arrancado el alma y destrozado el corazón frente a sus ojos, mismo dolor que yo sentía.

Mi pequeño comenzó a patearme, fue cuando recordé que luego del nacimiento de mis bebés, yo me iría. Pronto, no volvería a ver a Carlisle, y él podría iniciar su vida con Rosalie sin tener que preocuparse por mi. Quizás Tanya tenía razón, Carlisle merece ser feliz... No tiene la culpa de haberme enamorado, no tiene la culpa de que yo lo ame.

* * *

**Muy bien, ¿Qué opinan de este nuevo capítulo? ¿Creen que Carlisle desposará a Ros****alie o qué Esme se equivoca? Dejenme un review, solo así me motivan a seguir la historia. Son libres de expresarse en el cuadrito de abajo, acepto criticas, halagos, abucheos, etc.**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Esme POV**_

Recuerdo haberme quedado dormida, alrededor de las 3:45 a.m. Mi sueño fue perfecto, tanto que fue una tortura para mi despertar y comprender que la realidad no era ni sería así jamas.

En mi sueño, Carlisle y yo estábamos juntos en un día de campo. A lo lejos, dos hermosos niños reían a orillas de un claro.

Carlisle acarició mi mano, en la cual resplandecía un anillo dorado con un pequeño zafiro incrustado, el anillo que simbolizaba nuestra unión. Tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo acomodó detrás de mi oreja. Segundos después, se levantó tomando un balón de fútbol y corrió tras los niños.

Me quedé contemplando esa escena, Carlisle haciéndole caballito a mi princesa mientras mi pequeño corría intentando atrapar el balón que ya se encontraba lejos. Todos eramos felices, era el sueño perfecto. Fue entonces cuando desperté, lamentándome de haberlo hecho.

Me duché, eran las 9:10 a.m. por lo que supuse que Carlisle ya se había ido.

Luego de vestirme, me dirigí hacia la cocina. Logré divisar un cuenco de cereales y un cartón de leche sobre la mesa, Carlisle apenas había tocado aquel insulso desayuno. Mi pequeña bebé comenzó a removerse inquieta en mi interior, reprochándome el tratar tan mal a su tío favorito. Yo también estaba algo molesta conmigo misma, no tenía sentido enfadarme con él por querer desposar al amor de su vida.

Luego de asear a cocina, decidí limpiar el despacho de Carlisle, como una forma de pedir disculpas. Me arrepentí, ya que el solo hecho de estar allí hacia que mi corazón se debilitara nuevamente.

Sobre su escritorio estaba su agenda, abierta, por lo que no fue muy difícil leer lo que había escrito:

-Pasar por casa de Tanya.

-Escoger el anillo perfecto.

-Ver a Rosalie.

Mis ojos volvieron a empañarse, estaba celosa, muy celosa, de Rosalie. Yo amaba a Carlisle, pero él no sentía lo mismo por mí. O quizás si, pero tenía algo más fuerte con Rosalie, eso estaba claro.

Removí el polvo de el mueble en el que Carlisle tenía sus libros de medicina, entre otras cosas. Aunque, con mi infinita torpeza, logré tirar abajo todo un estante.

Recogí los objetos rápidamente: un trofeo de fútbol, un álbum de fotos, una extraña cajita de madera y una foto enmarcada.

La foto fue la que más llamó mi atención: estaba él, abrazado a Rosalie, quien tenia el semblante algo triste. Apesar de que la foto estuviera en blanco y negro, era evidente que ambos vestían de luto. En la dedicatoria se leían las siguientes palabras:

_"Carlisle:_

_El destino da y quita, y jamás sabrás cuando ocurrirá. Si amas a alguien, como yo te amo a ti, dicelo, pues en un segundo puedes perderlo. Escucha siempre a tu corazón, nunca te traicionará. Te quiere._

_Rosalie"_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente por mis mejillas, mi odio hacia Rosalie se esfumó. Ella no era una mala persona, por eso Carlisle la amaba. Me di cuenta de mi estúpida inmadurez de la noche anterior, lo mejor sería disculparme. Hoy era jueves, Carlisle volvería para el almuerzo.

Abandoné su despacho y preparé todo para cuando Carlisle llegara. Estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer: me disculparía por mi horrible comportamiento de la noche anterior y le desearía lo mejor con su novia.

_**Carlisle POV**_

Me sentía pésimo, aunque había algo que tenía muy claro en mi mente: Si Esme ya no me quería cerca, me quedaría cuanto tiempo pudiera en el hospital.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, lo que significaba que terminaba mi turno.

-Gina, cubriré la tarde, ¿te parece?-Pregunté a la recepcionista.

-¿Qué mosca te picó, Carlisle? ¿No detestas hacer doble turno?-Me preguntó con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro. -Además, ahora quieres pasar más tiempo con tu novia, y...

-Hoy no.-La interrumpí.-Pienso que... lo mejor será que me quede a cubrir la tarde.

Me autorizó a hacerlo, sin dejar de verse sorprendida. Me dolía no ver a Esme, pero ella ya no me quería cerca, y yo no volvería a a molestarla.

_**8 horas después...**_

Ya la tarde comenzaba a terminar, a juzgar por el crepúsculo que podía contemplarse desde fuera del hospital.

-Muy bien, Cullen. Ahora, vete a casa.-Me reprendió Gina.

-No, puedo quedarme esta noche y...

-No, Carlisle.-Su voz era firme.-Mañana te espera un día agitado, te quiero a tiempo y bien descansado. Anda, vete a casa.

Era dificil convencer a Gina, era como intentar convencer a tu abuela de que no eres un "niño hermoso".

-Vamos Gina, solo esta noche. Sabes que no volveré a pedirte algo así ni en un millón de años, ¿desperdiciaras tu oportunidad?-Respondí esperando que accediera.

Dudaba, mi plan estaba funcionando.

-Si, dejaré ir esta oportunidad.-Contestó con tono desinteresado.-Vuelve a casa, pasa tiempo con tu novia y descansa, ¿quieres?

La miré con cara de pocos amigos y me fui, la primera y última vez que le pediría algo así. Quizás mañana lo charle con el jefe general, él accedería sin peros.

Encendí el auto, las calles ya se veían envueltas en la aterradora oscuridad de la noche. No supe que hora era, pues mi celular se había descargado esta mañana y se encontraba apagado.

Lo coloqué en el enchufe del auto, sin preocuparme por encenderlo. A lo mucho, tendría una llamada perdida de Tanya y un mensaje de la empresa telefónica ofreciéndome una promoción nueva.

Llegué a casa, preguntándome donde estaría Esme. Quizás ya había cenado, y estaba dormida. No pude evitar sonreír al imaginármela dormida, con sus cabellos caramelo desparramados sobre la almohada, haciendo ondas.

Cerré el garage, busqué la llave de la casa en mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta. No hubiera imaginado lo mucho que cambiaría todo en ese segundo.

Me arrepentí de todo: mi discusión con Tanya, el haberme adelantado a los hechos, haber dejado sola a Esme la noche anterior, no haber desayunado con ella, plantarla en el almuerzo, pedirle a Gina el doble turno, apagar mi celular, haber tomado el camino largo a casa...

Por actuar como un imbécil me ocurría esto, por no seguir a mi corazón, como Rosalie me había aconsejado. Ahora Esme pagaría las consecuencias de MI torpeza. Pero no podía volver el tiempo atrás y deshacer mis idioteces, ahora solo podía enfocarme en lo que importaba: Esme se retorcía de dolor en el piso de la sala, el parto se le había adelantado. Y con solo 5 y medio meses, siendo su primer embarazo, mellizos, y los maltratos que sufrieron los primeros días, había un grave riesgo de muerte para sus pequeños.

* * *

**Las cosas se complicaron mucho, ¿eh? Debo admitir que me sentí mal al escribir los últimos capítulos, no me gusta que Carlisle y Esme sufran y esten separados. Pero ya las cosas irán mejorando.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de leerlo y dejen un review con sus opiniones. Los quiero, hasta el proximo capitulo :)**

**PD: si hay una directioner aqui... AMÉ THIS IS US! :')**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Carlisle POV**_

Estábamos ambos en el auto: Esme se sujetaba con fuerza el vientre, yo solo miraba el camino, mientras la culpa me torturaba.

El celular vibró, dejando ver el aviso de "Batería totalmente cargada, desconecte el cargador".

Semáforo en rojo , aproveché esa oportunidad para deslizar mis manos del volante hacia el celular y desconectarlo. Lo encendí, solo para que mi culpa se mutiplicara.

16 llamadas perdidas, la mayoría de Esme.

Observé su rostro, su hermoso rostro en forma de corazón, perfectamente enmarcado por su bella melena color caramelo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Casi sin darme cuenta, acerqué mi mano a la suya, la tomé y la apreté cariñosamente. Ella volteó hacia mi, dejándome ver nuevamente esos ojos verdes que me encandilaban con su infinita belleza. Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron, pude ver relucir el reflejo de mis ojos ámbar en los suyos. Su mirada me dijo más que mil palabras, todo lo que necesitaba oír. Tomé su mano, deposité un beso sobre ella y la coloqué en mi mejilla, Esme no se opuso. En ese momento, no importaba lo que sucedió, ni lo que sucedería entre ambos, solo importaba ese momento... solo nosotros dos.

La conexión entre ambos se vio interrumpida con un bocinazo proveniente de el conductor detrás de nosotros, el semáforo ya estaba en verde.

Aumenté la velocidad, debíamos llegar pronto al hospital.

-Carlisle-Me dijo Esme casi en susurro. Volteé a verla.-, tengo miedo.-Agregó aun en voz baja. El nudo de su garganta no le permitía hablar más alto.

-No temas... todo saldrá bien.-Dije volviendo a estrechar su mano.-Te lo prometo.-Agregué sin darme cuenta.

Segundos después, ya estábamos en urgencias.

-No me dejes sola.-Me susurró Esme cuando quise alejarme para hablar con Gina.

-No lo haré-_Jamás volveré a hacerlo_.-, solo iré a asegurarme de que tengas al mejor partero que este de turno en el hospital.-Le aseguré acariciando su mejilla.

Me dirigí hacia la recepción, mientras Esme era trasladada en camilla hacia la sala de parto.

-Hola Gina. Escucha, se que no querías verme por aquí esta noche, pero...

-Ya lo se, Carlisle.-Me detuvo bruscamente.-Squirles me lo dijo. Pero, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? Deberías estar con tu novia ahora.

No se cual es la razón por la cual no le dije que Esme no es mi novia, quizás porque me gustaba oírlo, o porque no quería discutirlo a esas alturas.

-Bien, escucha: solo quiero cerciorarme de que reciba la mejor asistencia médica que pueda, ¿Quién es el mejor partero de turno?

-Hummm...-Dijo rebuscando entre los papeles de su escritorio. A cada segundo que pasaba, más nervioso me ponía. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, estaba impacientándome, cosa muy rara en mí.-Hamish, el nuevo.

-¿¡El nuevo!?-Exclamé con indignación, ¿era lo mejor que tenían?

-Si, lo siento Carlisle. Peter pidió la noche libre, Darren esta ocupado en el parto de la señora Swan, y los demás son todos principiantes. El mejor, disponible, es Hamish.

Estaba enfadado, tendría que haber alguien mejor. Tomé un lápiz del escritorio y lo quebré con una mano.

-¿Por que no lo haces tú?-Preguntó recogiéndose el cabello.-¿No quieres que tenga al mejor doctor del hospital?

Pasé mi mano por mis cabellos, no se porque no había pensado en eso.

-Esta bien.-Respondí.-Dile a Squirles que me eche una mano.

-Ok, ya las enfermeras te esperan en la sala de tu novia.-Dijo tecleando con velocidad en la computadora, modificando los horarios de Squirles, seguro.-Esta todo listo, tu bata esta en el consultorio y Squirles te la llevará cuando llegue. Ahora vete.

Le sonreí.

-Suerte.-Me susurró mientras tomaba mis manos y me devolvía la sonrisa.

Corrí por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala que me habían indicado, Squirles me esperaba allí con mi bata en su mano.

-¿Nervioso?-Preguntó dejando ver la ironía en su rostro, por lo general era él el "nervioso".

-No sabes cuanto.-Respondí entre dientes mientras me colocaba mi bata.

Una de las enfermeras interrumpió nuestra charla.

-Esta todo listo para el parto de la señorita Platt, Doctor Cullen.

Le sonreí como pude, estaba muy nervioso. Entré a la habitación, buscando la mirada de Esme. Cuando ambos nos vimos, sonreímos.

Había hecho esto incontables veces, no era algo muy difícil traer a un niño al mundo, al menos no para quien lo estudió. Pero esta vez era diferente, sentía que no eran solo unos niños...

_Parto de mellizos, nada del otro mundo, Carlisle.-_Repetía una voz en mi mente.

Ambos bebés se encontraban de cabeza, por lo que podíamos ejecutar un parto natural.

El primero en romper bolsa fue el niño.

Mis manos temblaban, pero al momento de auxiliarlo me comporté como un profesional: tomé su cabeza en mis seguras y firmes manos, proporcionándole el agarre perfecto.

Una vez que lo tuve en brazos, noté que él no lloraba, por lo que tuve que darlo vuelta y propinarle una fuerte palmada en el trasero. El niño chilló increíblemente fuerte, dejando en evidencia sus fuertes pulmones.

Luego de cortar el cordón umbilical del pequeño, una enfermera se lo llevó para poder hacerle los estudios necesarios. Ambos tendrían 5 meses y medio, aproximadamente, por lo que tendrían que pasar tiempo en una incubadora.

Aun quedaba la niña.

A Esme le costó mucho menos el parto de ella. La pequeña hizo casi todo el trabajo, yo solo la asistí en cuanto a recibirla al mundo. No necesito una palmada como su hermano, simplemente lloró apenas terminó el parto.

Corté su cordón y la dejé en brazos de la enfermera. Ya había acabado mi trabajo.

Esme lucía cansada cuando me acerqué a ella, pero no se dejaría vencer por el sueño, no hasta saber que sus pequeños estaban bien.

-Esme-Le susurré mientras me sentaba a su lado en la camilla.-, estarán bien. Seguro deben de estar en la sala de neonatos, descansando. Tú también deberías descansar.

-Ya lo se-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.-, en verdad fue agotador.

-Si.-Respondí con una sonrisa.-, la pequeña si que se hizo rogar, ¿eh?

Ambos reímos.

-Carlisle-La miré con dulzura.-, ¿eres el mejor partero que estaba de turno?-Preguntó algo incrédula.

-Pues sí, ¿qué acaso no te gustó como hice mi trabajo?-Contesté con un tono sorprendido, bastante sobreactuado, y una mano sobre pecho. Ella soltó otra risita, yo también reí con ella.-Es tarde-Dije mirando el reloj sobre la pared lateral, 12:49 p.m.-, lo mejor será que descanses.

Acaricié su cabello, no quería irme, pero ella debía descansar.

-Esta bien.-Dijo mientras se cubría con las mantas.-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.-Respondí con una sonrisa.

Abandoné la habitación, estaba considerablemente cansado. Pero no me iría a casa, no mientras ella estuviera aquí. Bebería un café y esperaría en mi consultorio a que despertara.

Me encaminé hacia la maquina de café más cercana, solo para detenerme frente a la sala de neonatos. Entre todos esos bebés, estaban _ellos_. No fue un parto normal, porque para mí eran mucho más que solo dos niños. Porque, por alguna razón, me encariñé con ellos aún sin poder verlos, los amo desde aquella noche en la que Esme apareció en mi vida, desde el momento en que posó la mano sobre su vientre y me dijo más de lo que podría haberme dicho con palabras. Los amo, porque, apesar de que odie con el alma a su progenitor, tienen a la mejor madre del mundo. Son los hijos de Esme, la única dueña de mi corazón.

* * *

**Ok, como habrán notado, todo el capitulo es Carlisle POV, porque pensé que sería mejor su perspectiva en esta parte de la historia. Tuve que "estudiar" mucho sobre los partos múltiples para escribir bien este capitulo (con estudiar quiero decir buscar en internet xD).**

**¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Carlisle le dirá a Esme lo que siente por ella? ¿Esme se irá de la casa de Carlisle? ¿Quedará, por fin, en claro quien es Rosalie en la vida de Carlisle? ¿Leen esto con voz de anuncio publicitario? jajaja okno.**

** Sospechas, sugerencias, cualquier cosa, pueden decirla en un review. Nos leemos :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Esme POV**_

Desperté de el más profundo de mis sueños, cuando me volteé hacia la derecha ví que Carlisle estaba junto a mi.

-Buenos días.-Dijo dejando ver su más bella sonrisa.

-Buenos días-Le respondí al saludo mientras me sentaba.-¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?-Pregunté arreglando mis cabellos.

-Bueno...-Posicionó una mano en la nuca. Es un gesto bastante gracioso que aprendí a interpretar, ya que mi hermano solía hacerlo cada vez que le resultaba difícil decir algo.-Vine a ver como estabas hace unas horas, pero seguías dormida, por lo que decidí quedarme hasta que despertaras.

Sonreí, me pareció tierno el hecho de que se quedara aquí por mi.

-Carlisle-Decidí darle fin a la duda que asaltaba mi mente.-, ¿donde están mis pequeños?

-Ah, en la sala de neonatos.-Dijo mientras se incorporaba.-¿Quisieras verlos?

Asentí con una nueva sonrisa, era lo que más quería en el mundo.

-Aguarda.-Susurró Carlisle, para luego ir en busca de mi enfermera.

Murmuró un par de cosas en su oído, a lo que la enfermera respondía con asentimientos y risitas tontas, solo por el hecho de que el doctor más guapo del hospital le hablara.

Segundos después, Carlisle regresó a mi lado, con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

-Vamos a verlos.-Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me ayudaba a incorporarme.

_**Carlisle POV**_

Ambos dejamos la habitación, tomados de la mano. Esme sonreía, feliz de poder ver a sus bebés. Yo también lo hacía, su alegría era contagiosa. Ya no me importaba lo que ocurrió antes, estaba dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo. A intentar... "reconquistarla".

Aunque no conté con que ocurriera lo siguiente.

-¡Carlisle!

Suspiré, Rosalie.

_**Esme POV**_

Todo iba bien, por un segundo me había olvidado de Rosalie. Pero, seguro lo que ocurrió fue una señal, un recordatorio de que Carlisle tiene una novia, y no soy yo.

-¡Rosalie!-Carlisle le regresó el abrazo, con una enorme sonrisa.

Desvié la mirada, no quería ser un mal tercio.

-Carlisle, te veré en la sala de neonatos.-Le dije mientras me alejaba, sentí mis ojos humedecerse.

-Espera, Esme.-Dijo deshaciendo el abrazo de Rosalie. Tomó mi muñeca, pero yo no volví la vista atrás.

-Déjala, Carlisle.-Le llamó Rosalie mientras tiraba de su brazo opuesto.-Nosotros tenemos que hablar, ¿recuerdas?

Carlisle suspiró y me soltó. Comencé a caminar lejos de él, sin saber muy bien donde quedaba la sala de neonatos. No importaba, en algún momento encontraría a una enfermera a quien consultarle o un letrero.

_**Carlisle POV**_

-¿Qué haces aquí, mi Rose?-Pregunté mientras tomaba su mano y le daba unas vueltas. Su vestido era muy lindo: corto hasta las rodillas y con unos bonitos volados.

-Vine a verte, ¿Qué no puedo?-Dijo con ojos inocentes, casi caigo en su juego.

-Ja, ja.-Reí sarcástico.-Tanya te dijo, ¿No?

-Si-Comenzó a golpear mi pecho juguetonamente.-, ¿cuando ibas a decirme?

-Luego... ya sabes, no sabía que tal te caería la idea.-Dije mientras miraba el reloj de mi muñeca.-Escucha, debo irme con Esme.

-Ah, si.-Dijo mientras su sonrisa se deshacía.-Entiendo, y quiero que sepas que s_i quiero_ que hagas esto.

Le sonreí, sabía que mi Rose no seria egoísta en esta ocasión, me guiño un ojo.

-Escucha, con Tanya prepararemos todo, ¿Ok?

Asentí, seguro que esa era la verdadera razón por la que estaba aquí, Tanya la necesitaría para arreglar todo. Caminé con velocidad hasta la sala de neonatos, necesitaba hablar con Esme.

Llegué pude ver como sonreía mientras tomaba en brazos a uno de sus bebés. Sus ojos brillaban pero a la vez parecía como... nostalgica. Me acerqué a ella.

-¿Y Rosalie?-Preguntó una vez que estuve junto a ella.

-Vino de pasada, seguro ya salió para la casa de mi prima Tanya.-Dije a sabiendas de que, en realidad, ya debía de estar en mi casa con Tanya.

Esme tenía en brazos al niño, a juzgar por sus vestimentas azules. Carraspeé tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Debo asumir que su nombre es Edward?-Pregunté mientras acariciaba los cabellos color cobre del pequeñin.

-Si-Respondió Esme, tarareando una nana para Edward.-, ¿Quisieras alzar a la niña?

Asentí, la incubadora estaba junto a la de Edward.

-¿Y la pequeña es...?-Dije asumiendo que no le habría puesto el nombre que escogí, aunque la respuesta me sorprendió.

-Marie Alice Platt.-Respondió mientras arrullaba al pequeño Eddie.-Pero la llamaré Alice.

Sonreí, tomé a la pequeña en mis brazos.

-Pensé que no le pondrías así, no luego de nuestra... pelea, dicusion o lo que sea que haya sido.-Respondí mientras observaba a la bebé en mis brazos, a diferencia de Edward, tenía el cabello oscuro. Aunque ambos eran pálidos, muy blancos, como la leche.

-Bueno... pelea, discusion, lo que sea que haya sido-Esme se acercó a mi.-, ya quedó atrás.

Ambos sonreímos. La pequeña Alice se removió en mis brazos, parecía contenta por las palabras de su madre.

-Esme, sobre nosotros...-Esme clavó sus ojos en mí.-Bueno... yo, eh...-Mi nerviosismo amenazaba con paralizarme. Fue entonces cuando sonó mi teléfono.-Discúlpame.

Atendí.

-Hola...

-Hola Carlisle, escucha, ya tenemos todo listo.

-Eso es genial, Rose.-Respondí, agradecido de que me haya llamado antes de desmayarme de los nervios.

-Ya no estaremos aquí para cuando lleguen, por lo que espero que lo hagas bien, ¿Ok?

-Si, mi Rose.-Respondí mientras miraba el rostro de la pequeña Alice, quien parecía estar en un profundo sueño.-Adios.

-Adios, y suerte.

Colgó, me hacía sentir bien el hecho de que todo estuviera listo. Decidí cambiar de estrategia.

-Esme, como tus pequeños parecen estar bien, quizás esta tarde ya estemos en casa.

-Eso es bueno, ya quiero volver a casa. Porque, no se a ti, pero a mi me desagradan los hospitales.-Me respondió mientras mecía al pequeño.

-Si, te entiendo.-Respondí mirando a Edward, quien no paraba de moverse en los brazos de su madre.

Dicho y hecho, esa misma tarde le dieron de alta a Esme.

-Todo listo.-Me dijo Esme mientras tomaba su bolso.

-Esta bien, vamonos.-Dije tomando en brazos a Alice.

Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, estaba ansioso por llegar a casa. Rosalie y Tanya no volvieron a llamarme, por lo que supuse que ya habían abandonado mi casa.

Subimos al auto, Tanya había sido muy dulce al prestarme el viejo babysit que en su momento perteneció a Eleazar.

Esme subió al asiento trasero, donde podría estar cerca de Alice. Miré el cuadro familiar a través del espejo retrovisor: Esme con Edward en brazos y la pequeña Alice durmiendo en el babysit. Con un suspiro puse en marcha el auto.

El viaje ocurrió en silencio, la primera en romperlo fue Esme.

-Y... ¿Rosalie y Tanya son muy unidas?

Me sorprendió su pregunta, pero quizás era para terminar con el silencio y empezar una charla.

-Supongo que si-Respondí mientras doblaba hacia la izquierda.-, Rosalie y Tanya son muy parecidas, en cuanto a la forma de pensar. Eso le facilitó más el adaptarse al cambio.

-¿Cambio?

El semáforo hizo brillar la luz roja, por lo que me detuve y giré para ver el rostro de Esme.

-Si, los padres de Rosalie murieron hace unos meses.-Susurré.

Esme bajó la mirada.

-Lo lamento.-Susurró acariciando la mejilla de Edward.

-Pensé que Rosalie estaría debastada, y por mucho tiempo lo estuvo. Pero, lo superó con una rapidez que no esperaba.-La luz del semáforo cambió a verde, volteé y volví a conducir.

-Bueno, te tiene a ti, ¿no?

-Si-Suspiré-, aunque no pretendo ocupar el lugar de su padre, solo pagar sus estudios y hacerla sentir bienvenida en mi casa. El hecho de que me traté como si en verdad fuéramos familia es cosa suya, y yo le sigo el juego porque siempre la quise como a una hija.

Esme se quedó de piedra.

-Entonces... ¿la relación entre ustedes es "padre e hija"?-Preguntó perpleja.

Fruncí el ceño, estaba confundido, ella también.

-Si-Respondí. Sus ojos parecieron brillar en respuesta a mi comentario.-, de hecho... por eso era muy importante tener su opinión antes de seguir con mis planes.

-¿Qué planes?

Sonreí, todo se estaba arreglando.

Llegamos a casa, estacioné el auto. Bajé de este, y abrí la puerta trasera para que Esme saliera.

-Esme... ¿Podría cargar a Edward esta vez?-Pregunté dado que solo cargaba a Alice. Ella lo depositó en mis brazos, acto seguido sacó a Alice del babysit.

Entramos a la casa, Esme la recorrió con su mirada, como si hubiera cambiado en su ausencia. Aunque, en realidad, solo habría cambiado su habitación.

Subimos las escaleras, Edward se removía inquieto en mis brazos. Finalmente, entramos a la habitación.

Rosalie y Tanya habían arreglado todo. Junto a la ventana se podían ver dos cunas para los niños, una celeste bebé y otra rosa chicle.

Esme quedó boquiabierta, yo solo sonreía.

-¿Te gusta? Rosalie y Tanya arreglaron todo.-Comenté mientras me posicionaba detrás de ella. Esme solo atinó a asentir.-¿Te parece si dejamos que los niños descansen?-Otro movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

Recosté a Edward con extremo cuidado, como si fuera de cristal, sobre su cuna. Esme hizo lo mismo con Alice, para luego recorrer con sus dedos el pequeño cartel donde se leía el nombre de la pequeña, escrito en una letra delicada y hermosa: _Alice_.

Fue entonces cuando recordé que Tanya no sabía sobre mi "pelea" con Esme, es una suerte que aun así la pequeña llevara ese nombre.

-Quisiera darle las gracias a Tanya y Rosalie.-Susurró Esme, mientras caminaba hacia la cuna de el pequeño Eddie.

-No te preocupes.-Respondí mientras acariciaba su brazo.-Seguramente regresaran el fin de semana.

Me quedé observando a los bellos bebés que descansaban plácidamente en sus cunas, no pude contenerme.

-Esme...-La giré para que me mirase.-No quiero perderte.

Pareció extrañada por mis palabras.

-¿Recuerdas que te quedarías solo hasta que tu embarazo concluyera?-Pregunté con voz quedada. Ella asintió, el brillo de sus ojos se extinguió por un momento.-Bueno, me he dado cuenta de que... de que...-La tomé por la cintura, nuestras miradas se conectaron.-De que te amo.

Pareció estar a punto de decir algo, pero no dejé que me interrumpiera. Necesitaba decirle todo lo que sentía, ahora.

-Te amo desde aquella tarde lluviosa en Forks, cuando el destino nos unió. Cuando tus ojos esmeralda estaban irritados de tanto llorar por el cruel monstruo que te hizo daño, cuando no pensabas en nada más que en proteger a tus bellos bebés. Desde entonces, juré que te protegería de todo lo que pudiese hacerte daño.-Tomé sus manos entre las mías.-No se que fue lo que hice mal, no se la razón por la que me quieres lejos de ti, pero no puedo dejarte ir. Prometo amarte siempre, por encima de todo.

Me aparté de ella, solo para tomar la cajita aterciopelada de mi bolsillo y revelar su contenido. Me arrodillé, Esme solo cubrió su boca con una mano, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-Esme Anne Platt, te amo con mi vida y más que eso. Lo único que quiero es estar junto a ti por el resto de mi vida. Quiero que portes el apellido "Cullen", al igual que tus pequeños a los que espero un día oír llamarme "papá". Quiero ser la razón de su sonrisa, porque tu eres mi felicidad. Mi vida ya no tendrá sentido si te pierdo. Por eso quiero pedirte que me aceptes.-La miré a los ojos, para observar como el brillo volvía a hacerse notar en su mirada.-Esme, ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?

Durante un tiempo que se me hizo eterno, todo parecía estar congelado. Estaba arrodillado, declarandomele a la chica de mis sueños mientras ella solo estaba de pie, como la más bella estatua de una diosa griega. Finalmente, pareció reaccionar.

Se lanzó a mis brazos, presa de un llanto de felicidad.

-Si, si quiero, Carlisle.-Susurró en mi oído, completando mi vida con tan solo esa frase.-Te amo.

Le devolví el abrazo y, en ese preciso instante, todo me pareció perfecto. Ya no importaba lo que ocurrió o lo que ocurriría, solo importaba ese momento.

Tomé el rostro en forma de corazón de Esme y la miré a los ojos, grabando en mi memoria su mirada. Finalmente, nuestros labios se unieron en un beso.

En ese beso estaba todo lo que las palabras no podrían decir jamas, en ningún idioma existente. Parecía mentira que existiese el dolor, la tristeza, o cualquier emoción que no fuese amor y felicidad. Supe en ese instante, que ya nada volvería a ser como antes. ¿Mi vida estaba completa? No, porque toda mi vida, mi universo, siempre fue ella: Esme Anne Platt... de Cullen.

* * *

**Awwwww! Este capitulo me salió muy tierno (creo). Agradezco todos los reviews, y espero recibir otros. Lamento la tardanza, pero estuve muy atareada ultimamente.**** Les informo que la historia no ha terminado, ya que estuve diseñando un epílogo. Si quieren leerlo, pidanlo en un review. Besos a todos, nos leemos en el posible epílogo :) **


	10. Epílogo

**TA DA! Aqui esta el epílogo...**

* * *

_**Esme POV**_

_**7 años después...**_

Salimos de la sala de cine, Carlisle apretó con ternura mi mano y comenzó a jugar con mis dedos. Alice y Edward jugaban la típica carrera de "¿Quien llega primero a la cartelera para tomarse una foto?".

Alice se detuvo frente a un anuncio de "proximamente", Edward siguió corriendo, por lo menos hasta tropezar con el pie de su hermana.

-¡Alice!-Gritó este cuando se levantó del suelo.

Ambos son muy diferentes entre sí:

Edward tiene el cabello cobrizo, el cual luce siempre ligeramente despeinado. Sus ojos son una copia exacta de los míos, verdes cual esmeralda. Su piel es blanca, como la leche. Pero los gestos, en especial la sonrisa, parecen ser de Carlisle, por lo que nadie duda de que él sea su padre.

Alice, en cambio, tiene el cabello negro, y los ojos con del mismo tono marrón que los de su progenitor, aunque no reflejaban ningún tipo de maldad. Es muy optimista, su sonrisa parece imborrable. Pero, aunque Carlisle me dice que es imposible, en la mirada de ambos logro distinguir un brillo dorado, que solo se compara con el de sus ojos.

Son diferentes, pero entre ellos hay un lazo muy especial.

-Alice, no le metas la traba a tu hermano.-Reprendió mi bello Carlisle a mi pequeña princesa.

-Lo siento, pero creo haber oído sobre esta película.-Explicó la pequeña _duende_, como Carlisle solía llamarla, señalando la cartelera.

-Si, pasan el anuncio en la tele.-Dijo mi Eddie, colocándose junto a Alice.-Es una película sobre vampiros, se basa en un libro, creo. La chica se enamora del vampiro, lo cual supone un peligro para ella, y el vampiro también.-Explicó haciendo gestos con las manos.-El nombre es difícil... _cretúsculo_, _crepúsluco_...

-Crepúsculo.-Corregí a mi pequeño acariciando sus cabellos.

-No me parece que sea una película para niños.-Opinó mi esposo, mientras tomaba mi mano nuevamente.

Alice suspiró.

-Pues... a mi me encantaría tener un novio vampiro.-Dijo con aire soñador.-Y que me muerda para vivir feliz toda la eternidad, junto a él.

Edward hizo una mueca, al igual que Carlisle, era increíble el parecido entre ambos.

-Alice, ¿y tu brazalete?-Preguntó mi amado Carlisle, poniéndose a la altura de mis pequeños.

Alice miró su muñeca derecha, alarmándose al no encontrar su brazalete con la mirada.

-¡Mi brazalete!-Exclamó luego de un gemido.

-¿No es ese?-Dijo Edward señalando la puerta de salida del cine. En efecto, podía distinguirse un brillo plateado en la alfombra.

Alice corrió hacia allí, esquivando a las personas que abandonaban la sala. Para cuando llegó, un niño de cabellos dorados había tomado su brazalete.

-Oye niño, ese es mi brazalete.-Exclamó mi pequeña con una voz que amenazaba con quebrarse en un sollozo.

-Ah, lo siento.-Se disculpó aquel pequeño mientras se acercaba a ella.-Tú debes ser Alice, entonces, ¿No?-Preguntó luego de leer el brazalete que Rosalie le regaló a mi pequeña en su último cumpleaños. Tenía su nombre grabado en una elegante letra cursiva, un detalle muy lindo de su parte.

Alice asintió, mientras sus mejillas iban tomando un color escarlata.

-¿Dejarías que te lo ponga?-Preguntó el niño con ojos de ángel. Nuevamente, Alice asintió mientras acercaba su brazo derecho hacia él. Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de ambos.

-¿Y tú como te llamas?-Preguntó mi pequeña con timidez.

-Bueno, mi nombre es...

-¡Jasper! Apresúrate, ¿Quieres?-Gritó una chica que aparentaba unos 17 años.

-Emm... Debo irme. Fue un placer conocerte, Alice.-El pequeño se acercó y besó tiernamente la mejilla de mi princesa, quien no paraba de sonrojarse.

Cuando este finalmente se fue, Alice volvió hacia nosotros, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Alice-La llamó Edward.-, Aaaaalice.-Repitió agitando su mano frente a la mirada perdida de su hermana, quien volvió a la realidad con un suspiro.

-Parece que alguien esta enamorada.-Susurró Carlisle en mi oído. Sonreí, parecía estar en lo correcto.

-¡Oh, genial! ¡Otra víctima de cupido!-Gritó Edward extendiendo sus brazos al cielo.-¿Cuanto falta para que ande a los besos como los muy cariñosos de mis padres?

Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder, la gente que pasaba nos miraba.

-¡Oh, vamos!-Exclamó Alice posando ambas manos en sus caderas.-¿Me vas a decir que tú no estas enamorado? Te recuerdo a Bella Swan.

-¿Bella Swan? ¿La hija del jefe de policía Swan?-Preguntó Carlisle elevando una ceja, las mejillas de Edward se encendieron.

-Edward, ¿Te gusta esa chica?-Pregunté poniéndome a su altura. Él solo asintió, con la mirada clavada en el suelo por la vergüenza.

Miré a mi esposo, él solo sonrió con inocencia, para luego tomar en brazos a Alice. Tomé la mano de Edward, ya era hora de abandonar el cine.

Carlisle me estrechó contra su costado y yo le busqué con mi mirada. Finalmente, cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron, nuestros labios se unieron en un beso. Alice suspiró, era una niña muy enamoradiza. Mientras que Edward solo tiró más fuerte de mi mano, intentando detener el beso que captaba toda la atención de las personas que pasaban por allí.

Alice siempre se maravillaba por como Carlisle y yo no teníamos miedo de expresar nuestro amor frente a todo el mundo, dice que somos como personajes de una película. Aunque Edward cree que lo más sensato sería guardar nuestro "cariño" para cuando estemos solos.

Carlisle me regaló su más hermosa sonrisa, mientras Alice reía y Edward miraba impaciente el reloj de su muñeca.

Me encantaban estas salidas familiares, pero la de este día era mucho más especial que cualquier otra. Esta mañana, Carlisle y yo decidimos que quizás mis pequeños ya tenían la edad suficiente como para saber la verdad sobre su padre. Y así lo hicimos... Alice se aferró con fuerza a Carlisle, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Edward apretó sus manos en puños cuando Charles fue mencionado. Pero la verdad es que ambos lo tomaron con una madurez que no esperaba. Luego del almuerzo, ambos se acercaron a nosotros y nos dijeron al unisolo:

_-Charles es un monstruo, nuestro padre es Carlisle._

Me agrada saber que ya somos oficialmente una familia feliz, y lo seguiremos siendo por mucho, mucho tiempo más...

* * *

**Bueno, es muy dificil terminar un fanfic (por lo menos para mí). Agradezco mucho los review y la lealtad de mis lectores ;)**

**Muchas gracias y espero leerlos pronto... Adios.**

**PD: Pronto escribiré un one-shoot de Alice-Jasper, este capitulo me inspiró :) **


End file.
